


The One In Conroe

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Slow Fisting, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: They just finished up a case in Conroe and Dean wants to have sex with Cas while Sam and Jack are out getting food.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	The One In Conroe

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, I am updating on FRIDAYS. This is the last Tuesday update.

Killing vampires is very  _ physical _ work. Technically, killing  _ anything _ is very physical, but there’s a difference between a clean stab in the chest, and literal, bloody decapitation. Over the many,  _ many _ years of doing this, Sam and Dean have gotten pretty good at doing it  _ somewhat _ cleanly. Of course there’s the occasional mess. This time though,  _ Cas _ is the messy one. 

Literally disgusting. Dean may have been being dramatic when he said this, but  _ it hurt to be in the same car as him. _ He should have said something. He knows Cas can clean himself  _ effortlessly, _ he just… didn’t think about it. All he could focus on was how gross it was. The smell was bad, but the sight was worse. His boyfriend covered in blood isn’t exactly something Dean would qualify as erotic. It’s actually very sad and brings back  _ horrible _ memories.

Dean doesn’t understand why Cas didn’t just clean himself up on his own account. He thinks maybe Cas just doesn’t care. He usually seems comfortable in uncomfortable positions and situations, so maybe that’s it. Thinking back, Dean doesn’t know how he never thought about how Cas can magically clean up come. How did he not figure it out before this point?

When they get back to the motel they start packing some things back up. Cas starts to help but Dean stops him. “Dude, not you.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re disgusting and not in the good way that gets me going,” Dean makes a face. “Go take a shower.”

Cas doesn’t need to shower, but he will on occasion. Usually, that occasion is with Dean, but sometimes he’ll shower by himself if he’s  _ really _ dirty. He’s only done that  _ less  _ than a handful of times. “Do I  _ need _ a shower?” Cas looks down at himself. 

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, dude,” He nods, “You need like  _ ten.” _

“Are you being disrespectful?” Cas tilts his head. 

“Yeah, a little,” Dean rolls his eyes with a slight giggle. “I would say I was being dramatic and  _ joking,  _ but sure.”

“Well,” Cas shrugs, ignores that little comment, “I can clean off easily --”

“No!” Dean stops him from using his grace for this. “That’s like…  _ fake clean. _ Don’t  _ fake clean, _ get real clean! In the shower! And hot and wet and…” Dean trails off, thinking about Cas in the shower.  _ Damn _ it’s been too long since they fucked. “Just go get  _ real clean!” _

“‘Fake clean?’ What does that mean? It’s not fake clean,” Cas grouches. 

“C’mon, Cas…” Dean says softly, “Just go shower…” 

“I don’t see how that is necessary.” 

“Please,” Dean rolls his eyes again, “It would make  _ me _ feel better.” Knowing he is showering will help Dean stop imagining  _ bloody Cas. _ He goes to glance at him to see his lovely Cas’s beautiful,  _ usually grumpy-looking face,  _ (the expression is cute in its own way) but instead, he sees -- Well, let’s just say he’d really rather see anything else. Dean obviously knows that Cas is fine. But he still doesn’t like the way it looks. 

“Would it  _ truly _ make you feel better?” Cas grouches again. The only reason he is considering is because he’s noticed Dean not really looking at him. And when he does, he immediately looks away. 

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, then starts to whisper, “And I brought the  _ good _ shampoo… with the uh, the pomegranate? And it’ll make your hair smell all nice,” Dean bites his lip. “So… nice.”

“Mh,” Cas hums, “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “It’ll be the girliest boner I’ll ever get.”

“That doesn’t make any biological sense,” Cas chuckles, “But I suppose… I will go shower.”

“Yay!” Dean perks up. “Use  _ a lot _ of shampoo, okay? Walk out of the bathroom  _ smelling like the fruit of the gods,  _ understand?”

“Don’t tell me how to take my showers, Dean,” Cas laughs. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright, stand down.”

“Okay,” Cas sighs. “I suppose I will go then. And to be clear,  _ pomegranate  _ is not the fruit of the gods.”

“Oh yeah, genius, then what  _ is?” _

“The persimmon,” Cas smirks, “‘Nature’s candy,’” He uses finger quotes. 

“Go take a damn shower, smelly!”

“I don’t appreciate your insults. I saved  _ your _ life while getting this way.”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Dean looks into Cas’s  _ very serious _ eyes. “We cool?” He asks foolishly. 

Cas takes a deep breath, “‘We cool’,” Cas nods. Dean smiles because Cas used  _ his _ dumb phrasing. Cas leans in to kiss Dean quickly before he goes to shower, but Dean moves away. 

“Sorry,” Dean looks straight at the ground. “It’s just — You have  _ literal blood _ on your face.” Cas sighs heavily and wordlessly turns around. “I love you!” Dean shouts toward him as he walks away, headed for the bathroom. 

Later, Cas is just finishing up his shower. Dean is in the motel room, waiting outside of the bathroom door. He was pacing, but now he’s just leaning against the wall next to it. The sound of the water stops so Dean gets pretty excited. Cas is out and naked and wet and  _ clean _ and he probably smells  _ fantastic! _ He knocks on the door, “Cas? You can get dressed out here! We’re alone!”

“Are we truly?” Cas answers. Not that he thinks Dean is lying, he just wants to be sure. 

“Yes! That would be the worst prank ever, I would never do that to you,” Dean explains through a chuckle. 

“I wasn’t questioning you, I am simply asking if you are  _ certain _ we are alone.”

Dean knows they’re alone, but he scans the room again anyway. “Yes, we’re  _ certainly _ alone,” Dean says ‘certainly’ in a silly voice, sort of mimicking Cas. “Just come out! I wanna see you!” Cas opens the door to the bathroom but doesn’t walk out yet. The nice smell of the soap pours out and into the room. Dean sees Cas, drying off his hair with the towel, still dripping wet. He bites his lip. “You look sexy,” Dean states plainly. “So sexy.”

“Where did Sam and Jack go?” Cas asks as he starts toweling off the rest of his body. 

“To uh,” Dean swallows, trying to focus, “To go get dinner. They’ll be back in like,” Dean shrugs, “Half an hour maybe?”

“Alright,” Cas nods. He hangs the towel up and gathers his clothes before walking out of the bathroom finally. 

“Did you not hear me say that you look sexy?”

“I heard you,” Cas smiles. 

“Oh, okay, good,” Dean chuckles, “Just checking. I guess I’ll still say it again then because, Cas,” Dean licks his lips, “You. Look. Sexy.” He really thought that would get Cas to  _ do him, _ but… nothing is happening. So Dean is confused.

“Thank you,” Cas nods, finding his underwear. 

“No, don’t put your clothes back on!” Dean crowds him a bit. Damn Cas smells nice. Why is he so turned on by that? Sure Cas is naked, and that's most of it, but even Dean has to admit that part of it is  _ definitely _ that he smells fantastic. 

“I can assure you, Dean, these are clean. I am not putting dirty clothes back on, trust me.” Cas cleaned the clothes  _ magically. _ What else was he supposed to do? He can’t wear them in the shower. Then Cas smiles to himself, remembering the time he and Dean were watching this movie. Cas  _ barely _ remembers the name but he’s pretty sure it was ‘Venom.’ There was a fully clothed man in a tank of lobsters which prompted Dean to say ‘I’m washing me and my clothes, bitch, I’m washing me and my clothes!’ Then Dean laughed to himself for a few moments. And his smile was so simple yet somehow was the brightest thing in the room. And Cas would be willing to bet it was the brightest thing in the world. So Cas cuddled closer, and he had a hard time paying attention to the movie after that. 

“No,” Dean chuckles, pushing himself into Cas’s naked body. “That’s not what I mean.”

“What  _ do _ you mean?” Cas asks. He knows what Dean means.

“You know what I mean,” Dean smirks and kisses Cas’s neck. 

Cas puts his underwear back down, “Yes I do,” Cas nods, “But I want you to  _ say _ what you mean.”

“Okay,” Dean nods. He takes a deep breath and  _ damn _ he loves the way Cas smells right now. So good. So effing good. “Cas, it’s been a few days…” Dean purrs. “And I’m starting to want you a frightening amount.”

“Want me?” Cas asks. He and Dean  _ both _ know what he’s talking about. They  _ also _ both know Cas wants him to say it directly. 

“Want you… to have sex with me,” Dean kisses his neck again.

“I suppose we can,” Cas hums, “Since we have some time…” 

“Yeah,” Dean pulls away to look Cas in the eyes. “Fill me up, Cas.” Cas wonders for a moment how Dean is able to say this stuff. Then Dean speaks up again, “I’m horny,” He smirks, eyes drifting down to Cas’s lips. And that’s pretty much the answer to his unsaid question. Dean is horny. That’s how he can say all of this. 

Cas kisses Dean and turns him around to lead him to the bed. “Did you,” Cas says between kisses, “Lock the door?”

Dean pauses, “I think so.” 

“Would you like to go check?” Cas asks him. 

“No,” Dean shrugs. “Sam and Jack are gone, so it’s okay. And I’m pretty sure I  _ did  _ lock it. I’ve been thinking about sex with you since you got in the shower, so I think I locked it.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Cas nods and he starts stripping Dean of his clothes. “Where is the lube?” Cas asks. He’s pretty sure Dean will have some in his pants, but sometimes Dean has other lube in different places,  _ like his duffle,  _ or something of that nature.

“Hmm,” Dean chuckles, pulling lube out of his pocket, “We can use this,” Dean shrugs, “I just filled it up!”

“Perfect,” Cas smiles, taking the lube from Dean and finally pulling his pants down. 

Dean steps out of them and lays back on the bed. Cas follows, attached to Dean at their lips. “You smell good,” Dean pants. Cas settles between Dean’s legs. 

“Yes,” Cas pulls away and moves down to Dean’s neck, “And you like it.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, “Got my lady boner now.”

“Dean,” Cas chuckles too, “Ladies do not have  _ ‘boners’.” _

“I know,” Dean swallows, gliding his hands over Cas’s warm body. “I’m just saying you… turn me on.”

Cas smiles, “I noticed you became very aroused the moment I opened the door.” Cas starts sucking lightly against his sensitive skin. 

“Hmm, Cas,  _ fuck.” _ Dean whines when Cas’s hand wanders down to fondle him. 

“What makes this particular erection  _ ‘lady like’?” _ Cas knows Dean is just being goofy when he says that, but Cas thinks it’s sort of a funny image. 

“Well, because,” Dean doesn’t know how to explain this. “You smell good,” He pants, “And that's a  _ big _ factor for my uh, my uh…” Dean trails off. 

“Erection?”

“Yeah.”

“Right,” Cas nods, “Because only women can be aroused by smell.” 

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles. He knows he’s being stupid. But it’s funny. 

“Because only women have a sense of smell.”

“Yeah, you get it!” Dean laughs. 

“So,” Cas breathes hotly against Dean’s neck, giving his shivers. “What was it that you had in mind?”

“Whatever,” Dean swallows. “Up to you.”

“It’s up to me?” Cas sits up, leaving Dean panting below him. “I do so much enjoy when it’s up to me,” Cas smirks. “I think I’ll have you on your hands and knees this time, how does that sound?” 

Dean nods, biting his lip, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Cas raises an eyebrow, “Then  _ move,” _ Cas says commandingly. Dean always gets  _ so _ excited when Cas talks with authority when it comes to their  _ sexy times.  _

He shuffles around, sitting up, moving to get on all fours like Cas asked, as quickly as he can. Dean isn’t 100% sure of this because it’s  _ Cas, _ and Cas is pretty unpredictable, but he’s  _ fairly _ sure Cas is about to fuck him. And boy does Cas fuck  _ gooood _ from behind.  _ Real good! _ The anticipation is driving him crazy. Just the thought  _ alone _ makes him wanna come on the spot. 

“How’s this lookin’ for ya, Cas?” Dean smirks. Even  _ he _ doesn’t know where all this confidence is coming from. He’s got his back arched and he’s wiggling his butt a bit for Cas. “Like what you see?” Dean bites his lip and turns his head slightly back to see Cas. 

Cas is staring  _ directly _ at his ass. “I  _ love _ what I see,” Cas glides his hands over Dean’s ass, squeezing softly. “Your butt feels nice.” 

Dean blushes, “Thanks?” He looks away again. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. “So firm and plush,” Cas tilts his head, still looking, “You should be very proud.”

Well, that’s new. No one has ever said that about his ass before.  _ Plush. _ It’s an interesting way to describe an ass in Dean’s opinion. “Okay, Cas,” Dean chuckles awkwardly, trying to get Cas to move on. “We don’t have all day.”

“True,” Cas nods, hands still roaming around different parts of his lower body. Cas spends a particularly long time on Dean’s upper thighs. Rubbing, squeezing, anything. “But you are so gorgeous…” Cas counters.

Okay. Dean is starting to think this might be  _ his _ fault. He was flaunting.  _ Jokingly. With the little bit of confidence he could fake. _ And that must have triggered Cas’s need to praise him. “Please finger me,” Dean eventually begs. “Please, Cas?” His dick is  _ throbbing. _ And on top of that, Dean doesn’t love being ogled at while in this very vulnerable position. Sure, it’s just Cas, but still.

“Alright, Dean,” Cas says gently. 

The cap on the lube clicks open. Dean swallows, excited for what’s  _ bound _ to come next. “Mhh,” Dean whines, waiting. Then Cas pushes in two fingers covered in cold lube. “Hah,” Dean wiggles a bit. “There we go, now we’re talkin’.”

“I enjoy this so much, Dean,” He pauses, “Watching your reactions as I finger you.” Dean hums, closing his eyes. 

They aren’t exactly  _ pressed _ for time, at least not yet, but there  _ is _ a limit. So that’s why Dean finds it’s a bit odd that Cas is going so slow. His fingers move so precisely though, it's hard not to get lost in it. Slowly, sometimes in and out, and definitely a  _ whole lot _ of pressure. 

But still only two fingers. “More, Cas,” Dean requests. 

Cas thinks for a moment. “Alright, but only because you are doing so well,” Cas hums, sliding another finger in. Dean groans. “I love the sounds you make,” Cas bites his lip and continues with the slow stretching he’s doing for Dean. 

Dean huffs, blushing  _ insanely.  _ The compliments are fine  _ theoretically,  _ but it makes Dean feel funny. Not in a bad way, but maybe not in a good way either. Okay,  _ maybe _ he likes it. A little bit. 

Cas doesn’t know how it happened so quickly, but he is  _ very _ into this. Maybe he’ll just finger Dean and that will be it. Get him off this way, like he used to. Yeah, he’ll do that. It’s fun to finger Dean, Cas  _ loves it. _ “You like this, don’t you Dean?” Cas chuckles. 

“Yeah,” Dean huffs. Of course he likes this, what did Cas expect him to say? 

“So beautiful…” Cas hums. “I hope you know how beautiful you are, Dean,” He says softly. 

“Well,” Dean swallows, rolling his eyes, “You tell me all the time.” Why does Dean kind of want Cas to say it again? “So it’s hard to forget,” He whines. 

“Good,” Cas hums, licking his lips. Cas’s breathing becomes louder but still slow. Dean is confused why he can hear it. “I love you,” Cas says randomly. 

“Cas,” Dean grumbles, face still hot. 

“I could watch you get fingered all day,” Cas swallows. “As long as  _ I’m _ the one who is doing it.” 

Dean almost chuckles. As if he’d ever let someone else do it. Then Dean starts to wonder if Cas is really gonna finger him all day because that’s what it’s starting to feel like. If Cas is planning on fucking him, he should probably start soon. “More,” Dean groans. 

Cas’s mouth hangs open for a moment. He can do more. He’s going to need more lube though. Dean hears the lube again, excited that Cas is finally gonna fuck him. 

And that’s why he’s confused when Cas’s fingers push in again. He’s about to say something but stops when Cas adds another finger.  _ “Fuck,” _ Dean groans, arching his back even more and throwing his head back. 

“Yes…” Cas mumbles to himself. “How does this feel?” He asks, holding still. 

“Hah,” Dean swallows, “How many fingers do you have in my ass right now?” Dean squeaks out, hardly able to ask. 

“Four.”

“Yeah,” Dean licks his lips, “That's what I thought.” He’s confused, but it feels fine. Maybe a little more than fine… maybe. 

“So you are okay?” Cas asks. 

“Yes.”

“Good,” Cas pushes his fingers farther into Dean. 

“Holy  _ fuck, _ Cas!” Dean moans. 

“Your body is amazing, Dean,” Cas admires. “You are amazing.”

“Hm,” Dean whines. Okay, maybe Cas isn’t gonna fuck him. They can just do this and that’s fine because it feels  _ really  _ good. Four fingers is a lot though. They never really do this. This is shocking.

“I like when I get to add a fourth finger,” Cas smiles. Then he slides his fingers in past his knuckles. 

“Hah!” Dean swallows. “Cas,  _ fucking hell.” _

“You make such beautiful sounds, Dean,” Cas says genuinely. He really does love them. So deep and loud and erotic. Cas usually needs physical stimulation to get hard, but all of this is enough. He almost wants to jerk off a little while he fingers Dean. The deciding factor is he’d rather give Dean his undivided attention for this. 

Dean’s moans are slowly getting louder as Cas continues. Cas watches mesmerized, pulling his fingers slowly out then pushing them back in. And Dean is falling apart which he finds so deeply,  _ deeply _ arousing. 

“Mgh, Cas,” Dean groans, pushing back a little on Cas’s fingers. 

“Uh…” Cas groans softly. “That’s good,” he swallows, “That’s good, Dean, do it again for me.” Dean pushes back again and lets out a soft groan. “Mmh,” Cas hums, “Very good job, Dean. You do that so wonderfully.” 

Dean blushes again. If Cas would just quit complimenting him, maybe he wouldn’t blush so hard. “Can you do more than this, please?” Dean asks. He’d like Cas to go faster, or rougher, or maybe  _ actually _ fuck him.  _ Something.  _

“Would you…  _ like _ more?” Cas asks curiously. 

“Mhmm,” Dean nods smally, “Please.”

Cas smiles, biting his bottom lip. He  _ loves _ this idea. It’s such a great idea. It’s  _ perhaps _ an odd place to try this for the first time, but what does it really matter? Cas tucks his thumb and pushes all the way in again. 

Dean groans really loud. Loudest one yet, “Holy fucking hell, Cas!” He swallows. 

“Wow,” Cas says breathlessly. That worked well. And so smoothly, too! “Amazing,” Cas pants, working his fingers inside Dean. 

“Fuck!” Dean is pretty sure Cas’s _whole entire hand_ is in his ass right now. _His whole hand._ _“Fuck!”_

Cas pulls his hand out slowly, “Does this feel okay?” 

“Yes,” Dean pants. 

Cas pushes his hand back in, “Good.” 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. He thought Cas asked ‘Good?’ as in, ‘Does this feel  _ good?’ _ So that is his answer, because  _ yeah. _ It does feel good. And he’s being stretched so much which surprisingly feels  _ amazing. _ “Keep going,” Dean asks, “Please.”

“Of course,” Cas grins. “I’d love to.” And he really would. 

Cas keeps his hand relaxed as he pulls it slowly out. He doesn’t want to hurt Dean and he’s  _ slightly _ worried about that.  _ So, _ he’s not going to take it any farther. As he continues, Dean’s moans and other sounds of pleasure become very consistent. Not only that, but Dean can’t control them  _ at all. _ Truth be told though, he isn’t trying to anymore. 

And soon after that, they both discover that Dean in fact  _ did not _ lock the door. The door swings open and there stands Sam, frozen. The moment happens so very,  _ very _ fast. Because Cas and Dean both heard the door, they looked. And because of that, if this situation isn’t unfortunate enough, Dean and Sam make  _ direct _ eye contact. It’s  _ mortifying. _ Dean has never been so embarrassed. He wants to scream, but not in a good way. And he wants to disappear. He wants more than anything to disappear from this moment. 

Almost on instinct,  _ after brutally making eye contact with his little brother, _ Dean throws himself off between the bed and the wall. He hears Cas say his name slightly panicked, and he hears the door slam shut. 

Then time slows down.  _ Way down. _ He realizes he kinda jerked Cas a bit by his hand and Dean gets squirmy at that thought for all sorts of reasons. It actually kinda  _ hurt _ with how fast his hand got yanked out of him, but that’s not his biggest concern. Not even  _ close _ to his biggest concern. 

“Fuck,” Dean stands up. “I wanna die, I wanna die, I wanna die.” Dean looks at Cas quickly. “Cas, you have to kill me.”

“Dean,” Cas shakes his head. He knows Dean is not serious, but it’s still not funny to him. “Stop. You’re okay.” 

“No,” Dean panics. “I’m hiding.” Dean starts to pull the blanket off the bed but can’t. Damn motel beds. Whoever makes the beds deserves a medal. How the fuck are they always so tight? Dean quickly gives up on that, Cas is sitting on it anyway. “Whatever,” Dean says quickly and runs off to the bathroom. 

Cas doesn’t… really have any idea what to do. This is a  _ very odd _ situation. One step at a time, okay. Get dressed. That’s probably the number one thing he should do. A step that Dean skipped  _ completely.  _ But Cas thinks that he and Dean are checking off different to-do lists though. Cas dressed as quickly as he can, then figures next he should probably clean up. He cleans the lube up first. From his hand and any that dripped on the blanket. He would clean Dean as well, but Dean jetted off to the bathroom so quickly he didn’t get a chance. 

Next Cas gathers up Dean’s clothes. And the little thing of lube which Dean usually keeps in his pants. 

_ Now _ is the confusing part. Should he go get Sam and Jack and tell them they can come in now or he should just let them come in on their own accord? Cas sighs. Whichever option feels like the wrong option. This situation is awkward. He knows Sam is going to be weird about it. And he knows  _ Dean _ is going to be  _ extremely _ weird about it, probably making it worse. 

At least Jack didn’t see. That’s good. 

Cas decides he should give Sam and Jack the all-clear. It isn’t exactly fair to keep them out of their motel room. 

Cas opens the door and sees Sam waiting by the car while Jack is happily getting a soda from the machine. Cas and Sam look at each other, each not saying anything. Cas honestly doesn’t know what to say. “Uh,” He starts, “Sss…sorry,” Cas grimaces. He doesn’t know why the S sound drug like it did, but he can’t do anything about it now. “This obviously wasn’t… ideal.”

Sam chuckles for a second.  _ “Understatement,” _ he rolls his eyes. 

“I understand that this situation is embarrassing.”

“A little,” Sam shrugs. 

“You are taking this surprisingly well.”

“Just,” Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Trying to erase it from my brain.”

“Alright,” Cas nods. 

“So uh,” Sam shrugs, “You didn’t… think to lock the door? Or something?”

“Dean thought he did,” Cas chuckles. 

“I’ll just… knock from now on.”

“A great idea,” Cas nods. This conversation actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. But now he’s got to go talk to Dean. So maybe he’s speaking too soon. 

“Look, Castiel!” Jack says excitedly, walking up to them. “They have  _ grape _ soda! And the machine dropped  _ two _ on accident!” 

“That’s great,” Cas smiles. 

“I’m going to give one to Dean, do you think he likes this soda?”

“I’m not sure,” Cas shrugs, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.”

“Can we go inside now? Sam said that we couldn’t go in yet,” Jack asks. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. They all quietly go in. Cas picks up the pile of Dean’s clothes from the bed and walks to the bathroom. He tries the door, but it won’t open. “Dean,” Cas says softly, “Unlock the door.” Dean doesn’t reply but suddenly Cas can turn the knob. “Hey! You’re alive!” Cas jokes, hoping that will lighten the mood.

“Unfortunately.” 

“I brought you your clothes,” Cas says, locking the door behind him. 

“Thanks,” Dean jumps off the counter where he was sitting and starts getting dressed.

“Are you going to be okay?” Cas asks. 

“Nope!” Dean gives up on putting his clothes on after pulling on his pants. He doesn’t even bother buttoning them so they’re just open. 

“Dean,” Cas starts, “This is not that big a deal.”

“Says  _ you. _ You weren’t the one with a  _ hand up your ass!” _

Cas doesn’t reply immediately because Dean’s right, he wasn’t. “Sam seems okay,” Cas tries to help. 

“Well, he didn’t have a hand in his ass either, so—” 

“Okay,” Cas rolls his eyes. “So what would you like to do?”

“I already asked you to kill me, so I guess now I’m just waiting.”

“Stop making that joke. It’s not funny.”

“It is  _ a little.” _ Dean sighs, leaning back against the counter. “I don’t know what to do Cas. Is staying in here for the rest of my life an option? You can stay too! We can make it our own little home, it’ll be great.”

Cas knows that sometimes Dean will be dramatic in these situations as sort of a way to cope. “You can’t stay,” Cas says. 

“Why the hell not?”

“Because Jack got you a soda!”

“I can’t believe I left the door unlocked. You even asked me  _ ‘are you sure you locked the fucking door?!’ _ And I didn’t even go check it!  _ I should have checked it!” _

“You’re shouting,” Cas informs. “And I don’t recall saying ‘the fucking door.’”

“I’m paraphrasing.” Dean looks down. “This is so embarrassing. I can’t leave.”

“Alright,” Cas nods. “We can stay in here longer if you need, but keep in mind the longer you stay in here, the weirder it gets.”

“Wrong!” Dean shouts, “It can’t get weirder!”

Cas sighs, walking over to Dean and leaning against the counter next to him. “I’m assuming you cleaned yourself up, right?”

“Yep,” Dean nods. 

“Okay.”

“Cas,” Dean turns his head to him. His face looks actually  _ very _ upset. “I seriously don’t know what to do.  _ Seriously. _ I’m not joking. I don’t know what to do. I can’t look at Sam.”

“This will pass,” Cas sighs, “All things do. I think once you go out there, it will start to feel easier and you will realize it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I feel like it  _ is _ a big deal.”

“Why?”

“Because he stared at me  _ for so long.” _

“How long?”

“You were there!”

“Yes, but I know it wasn’t for more than two seconds.”

“It was  _ waaay _ longer than that,” Dean argues. Cas nods, Dean doesn’t remember correctly.  _ Obviously. _ “Are you not embarrassed?”

“Should I be?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Then no, I’m not. You shouldn’t be embarrassed either.”

“Yes, I should!” Dean chuckles. “I  _ should be.” _

“If you think about it,” Cas laughs,  _ “Sam _ should probably be the embarrassed one.”

“Sam?” Dean asks. 

“Yes.”

Dean doesn’t know why Sam should be the embarrassed one, but it makes him feel better to think of it that way. And maybe Cas is right! He usually is and he  _ always  _ has his reason. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I am? -- I am!” Cas nods. “So… you’re okay! And we can leave the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Dean nods and starts buttoning his pants.

Cas is shocked that  _ that’s _ all it took to get Dean somewhat calm again. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Dean agrees, a bit hesitant.

“Why did you,” Cas chuckles, “Why did you jump off of the bed?”

“Y’know,” Dean giggles, pulling on his shirt, “I don’t know. It felt right.”

“‘It felt right’,” Cas says disbelievingly. “Does it  _ still _ feel right?”

“No,” Dean laughs. “It actually sorta hurt.”

“Naturally,” Cas nods, passing Dean the little thing of lube. Dean rolls his eyes and puts it into his pocket. 

Dean reaches for the knob to open the door, but it won’t turn. “Sure,” Dean rolls his eyes,  _ “Now _ it’s locked.”

“Dean!” Jack says excited, holding up the can, “The machine outside dropped  _ two _ sodas!”

“Ooo,” Dean nods, “That’s awesome!”

“Do you want the extra one? It’s grape flavored.”

“I’d love one,” Dean nods, walking over to the table where Jack is sitting and Jack hands him the soda. “You guys got pizza,” Dean notes, gesturing to the box on the table. Pizza, no wonder it didn’t take them very long to get back. 

“Yep,” Jack nods, biting into his slice. 

Dean takes one and walks over to his bed then sits next to Cas. He glances at Sam who is sitting in the bed next to him. 

Sam just nods so Dean nods back, both wordlessly agreeing to never talk about that again. And the  _ not talking AT ALL _ is implied through the fact that they aren’t talking right now. Just for now. They’ll talk again when it’s not so fresh.

But Cas was right, as he often is. Once Dean left the bathroom, it  _ did _ start to get easier. And maybe it’s really not that big a deal after all. Dean bites into his slice of pizza and holds Cas’s hand in the space between them. The hand that was in his ass. 

To say his face is as red as a firetruck is an understatement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one! Comment if you want! Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to share them too! In a comment or you can email me!


End file.
